


School's Out

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Car Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Outdoor Sex, song inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongup celebrates his new found freedom in an unconventional way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School's Out

**Author's Note:**

> Alice Cooper - School's Out.

[Picture inspiration.](http://25.media.tumblr.com/200bb353aed18a25772ac266245dd812/tumblr_mlqwc8tGtT1qi5fw0o1_1280.jpg)

 

Jongup races through the bodies crowding the halls, not stopping even when hands go up and voices call out to him. He’s already late.

 

He takes the steps two at a time, reaching up to tug at his tie as he races around the railing. He bursts through the doors at the end of the hall and ignores the pain in his knees from the collision as he runs across the grass toward the parking lot.

 

The afternoon sun glints off a pair of familiar sunglasses and Jongup isn’t sure whether its anticipation or his bag strap cutting off his airway that makes his chest suddenly feel tight.

 

Daehyun stands from where he’s leaning against a beat up old jeep cherokee and grins when he sees Jongup running toward him. He pulls open the driver’s side door as the younger boy rips open the passenger side and climbs in, throwing his book bag in the back seat.

 

“Let’s go!”

 

Daehyun chuckles as he turns the key in the ignition and the old engine turns over with a disgruntled roar. He backs the jeep out of the parking lot, and glances at Jongup when the younger rolls down the window to let the warm summer wind ruffle his brown hair.

 

“So Jongup. How was your last day of school?”

 

“Fucking sucked.”

 

Daehyun laughs.

 

It’s with that simple statement that everything just melts away – Jongup relaxes against the seat, and when he turns his gaze to Daehyun, his smile is breath-taking.

 

Daehyun shifts the car into gear, and heads for the highway.

 

 

  
  


 

There’s a place outside the city, not too far off the main road.

 

A dirt road and some creative driving bring them to a secluded outlook spot surrounded by trees on three sides, with a river just ahead. At this time of day the place is deserted, not that many would venture this far in the first place.

 

Daehyun doesn’t much care, because almost as soon as he cuts the ignition, Jongup’s leaning across the middle console, tongue shoving itself so far down Daehyun’s throat he almost chokes.

 

One of his hands tangles in Jongup’s hair while the other struggles to get his seatbelt undone, failing on the first few tries because the brunette across from him has already broke the kiss to drop heated kisses down his bare neck.

 

“Jongup-ah..Fuck…”

 

As soon as he gets the clasp undone they’re tumbling into the back seat, somehow squeezing through the narrow gap between the seats in the front.

 

Jongup lands on his back with a grunt but his lips never leave Daehyun’s skin, hands on the older boy’s waist and then his belt. Daehyun can’t even think straight already, his senses consumed with Jongup and the hands in his jeans, already jerking him off.

 

“Jongup..please..”

 

The younger boy growls against his neck, yanking down Daehyun’s pants to mid-thigh. He licks a solid stripe from his palm to his fingers and wraps his hand back around Daehyun, eyes flickering upward when the older slaps a hand against the window above his head.

 

“Where’d you put the lube, Hyunnie?” Jongup murmurs, the fingers of his other hand skittering across the skin of Daehyun’s hip to curl around his full ass and prod between his cheeks, just a bit teasing.

 

Daehyun bites back a groan, reluctantly sitting up to reach back into the compartment under the dash. He pulls out the half-used bottle and a little condom packet, and then almost drops them when a hot mouth latches onto his chest. Jongup grins around his nipple, teeth just a bit sharp as he rolls the bud between them. Daehyun lets out a soft whine, hand tangling in Jongup’s hair.

 

It’s already a hundred degrees inside the car, and its ridiculously cramped. They can barely move without being suffocated, and all Daehyun wants is to be fucked to within an inch of his life.

 

“Jongup-ah..”

 

The younger looks up from where he’s managed to get Daehyun on his back, two fingers knuckle deep in his ass. He wiggles them around a bit more to make sure, licking his dry lips at the low moans and pleading it produces. Out here Daehyun can be as loud as he wants, and Jongup can’t wait to hear him scream.

 

Backing up against the door, Jongup opens it and shuffles out. Unzipping his pants and shoving them down his thighs, he slips the condom on and grabs for Daehyun’s hips, yanking him forward until his ass is at the edge of the seat. He all but rips the pants and shoes from Daehyun’s feet, throwing them in the front.

 

Daehyun moans, reaching for the seat to brace himself as Jongup bends his knees and pushes inside, blunt finger nails digging into the older boy’s fleshy thighs. Daehyun’s eyes roll back into his head, abdominal muscles flexing as he struggles to accommodate the teenager.

 

“Fucking hell, Jongup-ah..”

 

Jongup grins, letting go of Daehyun’s hips to instead brace himself over the taller boy with his hands on the leather cushions. Daehyun rolls his hips up and Jongup takes that as a sign, drawing his hips back and surging them forward.

 

Daehyun cries out, hands white knuckling the headrests on either side of him. Jongup takes that as a sign, letting go of all self-control as fucks Daehyun as hard as he possibly can, uncaring that the force of his thrusts might just be shaking the entire jeep.

 

It doesn’t really matter, because the older loves every fucking moment of it, rolling his hips up and grabbing for Jongup’s biceps, moaning and cursing at him to fuck him harder, faster, _give him everything_.

 

Jongup can feel the sweat dripping down the sides of his face and cascading down his back beneath his open shirt, can feel the haze setting in as he races Daehyun toward orgasm. “Touch yourself, Hyunnie,” He gasps out, unable to do so himself because his hands are curling around the older boy’s hips, yanking him harshly against him as his thrusts grow choppy and frenzied.

 

Daehyun moans, doing as told, and his hand is nothing more than a blur as his abdomen clenches and releases, toes curling against the door frame. “So close, so close, ah, _JONGUP_ -!”

 

Jongup groans as Daehyun seizes up, body still twisting and rolling as Jongup fucks him right through his orgasm, making his eyes roll into the back of his head. At the last moment, Jongup pulls away and strips the condom off, cumming all over Daehyun’s splayed legs, hips jerking as he spills over his hand and all over the side of the seat.

 

Exhausted, Jongup collapses on Daehyun. Who tolerates it for all of a minute. “Yah, Jonguppie,” He whines, hands hitting his shoulders. “Too hot, too hot~”

 

Pouting, Jongup stands back up on slightly shaking legs. Then he glances toward the river.

 

He grins.

 

“Last one in has to buy dinner!”

 

Daehyun doesn’t even get a chance to respond as Jongup hurls his sweaty shirt at him and disappears.

 

Daehyun yanks the shirt away from his face and sits up, watching through the windshield in complete disbelief as the younger runs full tilt toward the river and jumps in.

 

What. The fuck.

 

“Come on, Hyunnie! The water is faaabulous!”

 

Yanking his own shirt off, Daehyun scrambles out of the car and slams the door shut, taking a quick glance around before running toward the river as well.

 

Jongup just grins and moves out of the way as the older cannon balls in beside him, laughing as he comes up looking like a drowned cat. He’s not really that surprised when the other throws himself at him, catching him around the chest as the force sends them under water.

 

When they come up again Daehyun is the one laughing, and Jongup can’t help himself, drawing the slightly taller boy in for a deep kiss.

 

Which turns into another fight when Daehyun yelps against his mouth because Jongup just pinched his ass under the water.

 

“You little fuck!” Daehyun curses him, chasing him through the water as Jongup laughs hysterically.

 

They end up wrestling for the better part of an hour, intermittent with kisses and gropes and unrestrained laughter.

 

When they’ve calmed down, Jongup pulls Daehyun into his arms and rests his head against the taller boy’s shoulder.

 

“I love you, you know that?”

 

Daehyun hums, squeezing the younger boy.

 

“I know. I love you too..”

 

Jongup grins against his collarbone.

 

“But you’re still buying dinner.”

 

“Yah!”

 

Jongup laughs, trying to evade Daehyun’ tickling fingers. “Okay! Okay! Quit it-!”

 

Daehyun suddenly freezes, and Jongup quiets as well.

 

That’s when he hears it.

 

The sound of tires on gravel.

 

Daehyun’s wide eyes meet Jongup’s.

 

They nearly trip over themselves getting back to the jeep, scrounging around and yanking on their pants as the sound grows louder. Good enough, they throw themselves in and Daehyun starts the four by four up, revving the engine as he switches it into gear.

 

The tires kick up dust as they drive back the way they came, only breathing again when they hit the highway.

 

Then they laugh, because, fuck.

 

That was close.

 

Jongup grins, leaning back against the seat. His hand finds the knob and he turns the radio up loud as they head back to the city.

 

Daehyun finds it pretty fitting.

 

_‘..Well we got no class..and we got no principals..and we got no innocence...’_


End file.
